


Burned Retinas

by PaolaWarbler



Series: FACES [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACES family, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was write about a thing your character wishes he’d never seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Retinas

Alfred waited at the airport, foot tapping. Arthur’s plane should have landed a few hours ago but thanks to delays, he was just landing now. He looked at the text he sent Mattie.  
“Artie’s plane delayed. May be a while. ”  
But he got no reply. It was July 2nd and he had decided to celebrate his and Matthew’s birthday today since they haven’t had a combined birthday since they were twelve even though they were twins.  
This year, it was just supposed to be him, Arthur, Francis and Matthew. Just family. Alfred was actually happy to have a low-key party this year, although he’ll never admit that to Arthur. He’ll think Alfred is turning into an old man. Which I’m not, Alfred thought. Just want a laid-back party cause of all the work I’ve been doing. Just want some peace and quiet for once. Finally, Arthur was off the plane.  
Alfred ran to him, picking him up and twirling him around. “Artie! I missed you!” Alfred laughed.  
Arthur tried to squirm out of the American’s grasp. “Yes, Alfred, I missed you too. And it’s Arthur. Not Artie or Iggy or whatever other horrible nickname you make up.” But Alfred, of course, wasn’t listening. He was already on his way to baggage claim, chattering on. Arthur just rolled his eyes lovingly and captured Alfred’s hand.  
“So how’s Peter?” Alfred asked, squeezing Arthur’s hand.  
“He’s well. He sends his love as always. I think sending him to boarding school was a good idea. He’s matured as much as I can tell from his emails.”  
Alfred smiled. “Well, I’m glad he’s okay. I felt bad for not coming out and visiting him when he had break.”  
Arthur just shook his head. “It’s fine. You know he understood why.”  
Alfred just smiled sadly. “But I’ll make it up to him. For summer vacation, I’m taking you both to California.”  
Arthur rolled his eyes again. “As long as you get enough sunscreen this time, I don’t want to end up burnt again.”  
Alfred laughed at the memory. Arthur shoved him but he barely moved. They had gotten Arthur’s bag and were now in the slightly warm Quebec air.  
“Huh, I thought it would be colder.” Arthur said, rolling up his sleeves like a gentleman.  
Alfred smiled and opened up the trunk to his BMW. He placed Arthur’s suitcase in and closed it. When he turned around, Arthur caught his left hand and placed a kiss on the ring there. Alfred just smiled, chalking it up to his husband’s weird quirks. He looked at Arthur’s matching ring, shining in the sun and smiled.   
Sometimes he doesn’t believe he married this man. But he did and it’s a dream come true. Arthur even said so as they started off to Matthew’s house.  
“You know, I can’t believe that this is all real?”  
“Hmm?” Alfred answered, attention on the road.  
“That we’re married and our son is in boarding school. It’s just unbelievable. I remember the day we met like it was yesterday.”  
Alfred smiled. There was a G8 meeting and for the first time, Alfred was going as America’s diplomat. When he got there, he bumped into the British representative, who unfortunately was holding tea. After a good cursing out and a check-out by the nurse, Elizaveta, Alfred asked Arthur to drinks later to make up for it. The rest, as they say, was history.  
But Alfred had to secretly agree. He couldn’t believe that two months ago, they had celebrated their seventh wedding anniversary.  
“But,” Alfred said, taking Arthur’s hand. “I wouldn’t change it for anything.” Arthur smiled at him and they drove the rest of the way in silence. They pulled into Matthew’s driveway.  
“Oh, great, Francis is already here.” Arthur said, sullenly.  
“Hey, babe. You promised to be nice.”  
Arthur sighed. “Yes, I know.”  
Arthur and Francis were constantly pitted against each other when Francis was a diplomat from France. Mostly it was due to their countries’ rocky history and present. It was relief when Francis resigned from office to become a fashion designer. “To spend more time with mon Matthieu.” He had said as his reason. Arthur didn’t care as long as he didn’t have to see his frog face during meetings, he was reasonably happy.  
Alfred grabbed the things from the truck while Arthur ambled over to Kumajirou, Matthew’s pet polar bear. As he petted the animal’s soft fur, he wondered aloud, “I never knew how Matthew got a polar bear as a pet.”  
Alfred shrugged, next to him. “Beats me. But I would like to know how you got a flying mint bunny as a pet.” Alfred laughed.  
Arthur narrowed his eyes. “He’s real!”  
Alfred just laughed some more and walked up to the door. “Sure, old man!” Arthur stuck his tongue out as Alfred opened the door with his key.  
“Matthew, I’m- OHMYGOD!”  
“What’s going- MY DEAR FLYING MINT BUNNY!”  
On the couch were Matthew and Francis engaging in less than PG activities. Alfred and Arthur shielded their eyes and fled.

“Oh my god. It won’t leave!” Alfred cried out after washing out his eyes again. Arthur was in shock from seeing both of them naked.  
Matthew sheepishly entered the room. “Um, hey, Arthur.” He said, quietly.  
Arthur couldn’t answer. Alfred had come out of the bathroom but at the sight of his brother, he ran back. “Ugh! My eyes!”  
Behind Matthew, Francis giggled. “Honhonhon! Happy birthday, Matthieu. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is going to be a continuing series, exploring the FACES family. (France, America, Canada, England and Sealand.) If not already obvious, Franada, USUK and the SEA (Sealand, America and England) family are prominent but other characters are definitely dropping in. Thanks for reading!


End file.
